april fools day
by thexsmartxone
Summary: The twins are planning an april fools day prank on haruhi But tamaki is trying to stop it! then the web of pranks get deeper and feelings get deeper... review please
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru flipped through the phone book, Kouru sitting beside him. The guests had already left for the day and the only ones left where themselves, Kyoya, and Tamaki. Haruhi had to study (and get away from Tamaki). Hunny and Mori both had to work on a project for their class.

"I can't find anyone who makes fish tacos!" said Hikaru.

" Brother, I thought you where looking for fancy tuna?" asked Kouru.

"I _was_, but Know I'm thinking of the perfect prank to pull on Haruhi"

"oh, you must tell me what your planning Hikaru!"

"WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING AGANST MY DAUGHTER!?" screamed Tamaki from across the room. He ran over to try and stop the twins from putting Haruhi in any danger.

"well, it is soon to be April fools day..." Hikaru pointed out.

"… and we must pass on the tradition" said kouru.

" I will not have you two little devils do anything to my daughter!"

" hah ha, GOOD LUCK STOPPING US" said the twins in unison as they pranced out of the room.

**Thanks for reading so far. This is the prolog for the story I'm working on. Please review!!**


	2. early morning

"Ok Kouru the fish tacos are in place" whispered Hikaru. "perfect" said Kouru in response.

It was early and they had snuck into the school to set up their day of pranks currently they where outside of Haruhi's locker. Taco shells littered the hall way and a tub of old fish was sitting next to Kouru they had just finished stuffing the last of the fish tacos that would make this the best prank ever.

"Not so fast" said familiar voice from behind the troublemakers. They turned and laughed.

"So king what are you going to do to stop us" Hikaru said through laughs.

"Yeah this isn't Dora catching us won't stop us" said Kouru.

"Oh I didn't just catch you" Tamaki raised his hand and snapped. Then about 30 small dogs ran into the hall way and started eating the fish tacos.

"Hey, that's not fair!" shouted the twins. Tamaki chuckled to himself.

"all is fair in love ad war…and this is both…I will not let you two lay a hand on my daughter!" said Tamaki. Then he walked away the dogs soon fallowed they had licked all of the fish tacos off of Haruhi's locker.

"Brother I think we will need to use our plan b huh? Asked Kouru.

"Yes, yes we will" said Hikaru.


	3. homeroom

Out side of the homeroom of Tamaki Suoh two red heads stood below on the green setting up fire works they where going to say, "Tamaki likes yaoi!" then the twins where going to run up and slap a pie in his race.

"Do you think this will make him run screaming to his mommy" joked Hikaru.

"Of course, this will show him for ruining our first prank" said Kouru. The twins kept on joking like that but the didn't notice a person with glasses sneak over and poured water all over the fire works making them unusable.

"Eh, Kouru you think it's about time to set off the fire works?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes now would be the perfect time to…. WHAT THE HELL??" Kouru said after seeing the mess of fire works that was just a perfectly set out prank.

"Well at least we still have the pie" said Hikaru.

"Yeah we should hurry now before they switch classes" said Kouru.

"Not so fast" a familiar voice from behind them.

"Oh what is it know "said Hikaru. The turned to see a cruel face.

"Kyoya!!" they shouted in unison.

"And the privet police team?" asked Kouru.

"You have been caught now you can return to you class or the private police team can use you for shooting practice." Said Kyoya. The twins then rushed back to their classes.

"Hikaru, what are we going to do now?" asked Kouru.

"Don't worries we still have tons of pranks to pull..." said Hikaru.


	4. after gym class

They finally found the perfect prank the twins stood outside the one person shower, it seemed as if they where just waiting for there turn to shower but they where waiting for a very _special_ person to finish.

"Kouru this is perfect we get to play a prank and see Haruhi in a dress!" whispered Hikaru.

To them this really was the perfect prank the reason? It was just for _them_. They had fitness testing today and Haruhi couldn't get out of it, so Kyoya arranged for her to shower last. Unknown to her two red heads stayed behind and replaced her uniform with a pink frilly dress.

"Haruhi are you still here?" shouted a stupid blond, interrupting the twins prank.

"Crap! The King we got to get out of here!" hissed Kouru.

"Yeah let's go!" said Hikaru as the hurried out the other door.

"Tamaki?" asked Haruhi her voice slightly muffled by the splashing water.

"Yes it's me" he answered.

"Ok I'll be out in a minute" she said. The water stopped running. From inside the gray stall surrounding the shower she wrapped herself in a towel and reached for her uniform…which wasn't there? She looked around and instead she found a dress. Not any dress but this one was pink and it had lace definitely not something she would pick out. What was she going to do? Well first she had to explain what was taking so long.

"Um, Tamaki I think I've been pranked" she said.

"What did those two devils do to you?"

"They stole my uniform… and put a dress in its place"

Tamaki was shocked, not sure to be mad or happy? Haruhi was in a dress but the twins caused it. Tamaki got a hold of himself Haruhi needs to act more like a girl.

" well come on, we can find your uniform when get to the club room" said Tamaki in an overly excited voice.

Haruhi slipped into the dress. Apparently the twins had been way off about the size it was so loose she had to hold it up in the front. I guess this will just have to do she said as she walked out the door. Tamaki was speechless he looked down and blushed _she is so pretty…_ he thought.

_**Aren't I evil? I had to have at least one cliffhanger any way I guess its kind of a romance now… Enjoy! **_

_**Please review! **_


End file.
